The Shadow Master Series Vol. 3
Synopsis: Fragment of the Sun Synopsis: Body and Soul The Shadow is dead, a victim of a biological weapon... but his soul survives! Believing that their father's ultimate fate rests in the hidden city of Shambala, the twins Chang and Hsu-Tei carry The Shadow's body deep within the Tibetan mountains, only to find themselves hunted by Chinese authorities and the outlaw denizens of a town called Malice. Meanwhile, without their master's guidance, the agents of The Shadow struggle to find their place in a violent,corrupt world. Intent on curing the disease of crime, the unhinged agent Twitch assumes a fearsome identity of his own as The Inoculator, but his brand of vigilante justice draws the attention of a deadly enemy. Will the network of agents survive an assault by The Avenger, a master of disguise as brutal and unrelenting as The Shadow himself? Characters: Fragment of the Sun Featured Characters: * The Shadow Supporting Characters: * The Shadow's Agents: :* Burbank :* Clyde Burke :* Jericho Druke :* Margo Lane :* Cliff Marsland :* Hawkeye :* Shrevvy :* Harry Vincent Villains: * Julius Straight * Reverend Hans Strum (dies) * The Atomic Child Other Characters: * Ralph Weston * Joe Cardona * Dr. Rupert Sayre * Mrs. June Brundle * Mr. Lincoln Brundle (dies) * Joe Louis (a boxer) Locations: * Pacific Ocean * New York City Items: * Vehicles: * Characters: Body and Soul Featured Characters: * ShadowCorp: :* Harry Vincent :* DeWitt :* Elton Butterfield :* Mavis Lockhart Supporting Characters: * The Avenger (Richard Benson) * ShadowCorp Agents: :* Burbank :* Margo Lane :* Lorelei :* The Inoculator :* Nurse Gwendolyn Villains: * The High-Rise Killers (both die) * Commissioner J. Barrimore Marx (dies) * Shiwan Khan (cameo; as a cyborg) * The people of Malice Other Characters: * The Shadow (as a cyborg) * Inspector Joe Cardona * Dr. Roy Tam * Rutledge Mann * Max Purvision * Hsu-Tei (Kent Allard's son) * Ching Yao Chang (Kent Allard's son) * Private Detective Richard Magnet * Rupert Tome (a journalist student) * Albert Renn * Reggie Stone * Percy Jennifah (cab driver) * Maurice Hand * Cody & Ruben (Lorelei's chimps) * Rudra Cakrin * Bart Tremain * The Elders of Shambala * Paladins Locations: * New York City :* Manhattan University :* The Reinhart Institute * Malice * Shambala Items: * Mike and Ike (The Avenger's knife and gun) Vehicles: * The Shadow's Hovercraft Notes * Collects #14-19 of the "Body and Soul" storyline, as well as the two annuals from DC Comics' 1987 series. Trivia Category:Dynamite Entertainment Titles Category:2015, January Category:Howard Chaykin/Cover Artist Category:Andrew Helfer/Writer Category:Kyle Baker/Penciler Category:Kyle Baker/Inker Category:Joe Orlando/Penciler Category:Joe Orlando/Colourist Category:Alfredo Alcala/Inker Category:Kent Allard (DC Comics)/Appearances Category:Burbank (DC Comics)/Appearances Category:Clyde Burke (DC Comics)/Appearances Category:Jericho Druke (DC Comics)/Appearances Category:Margo Lane (DC Comics)/Appearances Category:Cliff Marsland (DC Comics)/Appearances Category:Hawkeye (DC Comics)/Appearances Category:Moses Shrevnitz (DC Comics)/Appearances Category:Harry Vincent (DC Comics)/Appearances Category:DeWitt Perez (DC Comics)/Appearances Category:Elton Butterfield (DC Comics)/Appearances Category:Mavis Lockhart (DC Comics)/Appearances Category:Lorelei (DC Comics)/Appearances Category:Twitchkowitz (DC Comics)/Appearances Category:Gwendolyn (DC Comics)/Appearances Category:Ralph Weston (DC Comics)/Appearances Category:Joe Cardona (DC Comics)/Appearances Category:Roy Tam (DC Comics)/Appearances Category:Rutledge Mann (DC Comics)/Appearances Category:Rupert Sayre (DC Comics)/Appearances Category:Shiwan Khan (DC Comics)/Appearances